mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunset Mountain
Sunset Mountain (Redone) / Fiery Sunset Mountain (SR1) '''is the 9th main stage of Super Mario 64: Star Revenge. After going through the sliding doors of the 2nd overworld, head up one of the hills into the small stone structure to reach the mountain. The range consists of many tall, flat peaks over the orange sky. Lava also covers a majority of the ground, coming from some of the small volcanoes that are scattered here. At the opposite side of the mountains is a lone fortress, which looms above everything else. The floor, which literally is lava, has some volcanoes jutting out of it. The remains of some stairs and the wall is all that is in tact which has a black and white checkered pattern. This course is pretty straight forward, though uses gimmicks like the Koopa shell and Wing Cap. There are a bunch of islands over bottomless pits in the middle of them. After the starting platform, there are two bigger, cresent shapped patches of grass, which connect to notable features. The notable locations include a broken bridge near the start, a volcano which is past the path leading to the giant fortress, and the fortress itself. There is also a small island with a cannon that can only be accessed from the roof, which can be used to fly around the sky with a giant cloud on the side of it. The two versions are almost identical, though some stars are changed slightly. The enemies are also similar, with both having massive amounts of Lakitus flying around and Piranha Plants or Starenemy Flyguys, depending on the version. Levels '''Star 1: Broken Bridge Leaping (SR1) / The Broken Bridge (Redone) Mario must cross a broken bridge off to the side of the level. Mario starts on a small pillar and must jump across to the next island and climb a small brick bridge to reach the first big piece of land. Mario should notice a broken bridge near the edge with a star on the other side. Carefully long jump across the many remaining portions. Star 2: Climb Atop the Volcano (SR1) / Into the Volcano (Redone) Mario must find a star hidden in a volcano. Pass the bridge and follow the broken path until you reach a fork right before the bridge to the huge fortress, which is marked by a sign pointing straight. Instead of following it, head down the grassy path to the left of it to a lava filled area. Jump onto each grassy platform which will lead to a mountain at the very end. Avoiding the Chuckya, look at the brown cliff-side for the slightly lighter ramp that Mario can climb to reach the top of the volcano, and climb it. Here Mario will find the Blue Coin Switch and a red coin over the interior of the pinnacle. The star, however, is in a small tunnel on the opposite side of the entrance at the very bottom of the pit. Either carefully jump down the small ramps, or lava bounce into the passage to grab the star. Star 3: Shoot to the Lonely Cloud (SR1) / When Clowd Smiles (Redone) Using the cannon, Mario must shoot himself into a massive cloud where the star lies. Follow the signs to reach the massive fortress at the other end of the level. After crossing a grassy bridge, Mario will find himself in front of the fortress, which has lava blocks off a section. In order to enter the fortress mario must walk around the giant structure. But first, he needs to find a Bob-omb buddy to open the cannon, which is also along the side of the fortress. Scale the side of the cliff until can jump down into a small area to the right of the castle (there is another pit that just contains a red coin). From here there is a hidden ledge that has the bob-omb buddy. Now Mario must head into the fortress and reach the top where the cannon is located. While running around the fortress, look for a lava stream with a platform in the middle of it. From here, there are other broken parts of the castle when Mario can jump to reach the interior. Follow the path, avoiding the Snufits/Kuromames (depending on the game), and climb up the stairs giant staircase. At the top of the first set, there is a fork, head further up the stairs to reach the roof, where Mario can jump from to reach the platform with the cannon. The star's location is different in each game. In SR1, the star is a pain because there is no indication at all where it is located. In this version only, the cloud is not a solid surface, allowing Mario to shoot through it. The star is hidden somewhere in the cloud. Shoot slightly to the left of the left eye and, hopefully, Mario will grab it. In Redone, the cloud now has a smile/mustache and the cloud is completely solid. The new smile acts as a platform which has a "!" box that contains the star. Star 4: The Sunset Summit's Coins (SR1) / Romantic Coin Collecting (Redone) Mario must collect the 8 special coins scattered throughout the mountain and fortress. Beware when collecting the 100 coin star, as if it is collected in the fortress, the game will softlock! The locations are as follows: # On top of the column near the first lava pool (next to the bridge) (SR1) / On top of the first sign (Redone) '(Note: The Star Spawns where the coin is in SR1 in Redone) # Following the platforms to the first sign there is a coins high above one of the platforms. # On a ledge on the way to the volcano. Beware of an invisible wall! # On top of the Volcano (Star 2) # On a lower ledge behind the castle # On a very small platform in lava behind the castle. This coin is VERY high and requires a triple jump into a ground pound to reach it. # Right before the fiery path on top of the fortress, outside a blasted section of the wall '(SR1) '/ Behind the 2nd arrow sign before the bridge to the fortress '(Redone) # While jumping from the fortress to the cannon platform When Mario collects all 8, the star appears on the two bigger islands near the broken bridge. Star 5: Walking on the Fiery Path (SR1) ''' '''Requires Vanish Cap! Mario must quickly cross a fiery path to find a star hidden under a box. Head up the first set of stairs and locate the lava path which has small pieces of floor floating in it before the second set of stairs. Grab the nearby Vanish Cap and jump across the platforms to reach the box covered in fire on the other side. Break open the box to find the star. Star 6: Into the Lava Pyramid (SR1) / Star 5: Slide Into the Fortress (Redone) Only Available for this mission in Redone! 'Mario must use a shell to slide into a small volcano in the fortress. Run to the first arrow sign, but head left instead of where it faces. At the end of this platform Mario will find a Yellow box with a Koopa Shell in it. Mario must now get this shell inside the fortress. Carfully get back to the path to that leads to the castle. There is not much navigating that Mario has to do, but the first jump to where the 2nd sign is requires significant speed, which he can gain by spinning around in circles. After this, dodge the Chuckya on the bridge and slide into the fortress. Look for the small mountain with the fiery path that leads into the hollow center where the star lies. '''Star 6: 5 Rings in the Sunset Sky (Redone) ' ''' Requires Wing Cap! Wing Cap only appears for this mission in Redone, there is no point of crossing the bridge otherwise! Mario must use the wing cap to discover 5 secrets hidden in rings in the sky. The one and only Wing Cap is where Star 5 was in the original game, across the fiery path on top of the first set of stairs in the fortress. This, however, is a very annoying spot as Mario will probably need to do this multiple times since the rings have such a small render distance and by the time you make it out of the fortress the Wing Cap is already half gone. The locations are as follows: #Next to the Flaming Path #Behind the Cloud (Note, this is the only coin you need the cloud for) #Near the bridge that leads to the castle #In front of the Cloud near the Volcano #In the middle of the lava next to the volcano When Mario discovers all 5 secrets the star appears on the platform with the cannon. Enemies * Goomba * Bob-omb * Chuckya * Lakitu * Kuromame * Star Enemy Fly Guy (SR1 Only) * Snufit (SR1 Only) * Venus Fire Trap (Redone Only) Category:Level Category:Super Mario 64: Star Revenge Category:Super Mario 64: Star Revenge Location Category:Volcanic Area Category:Fortress Category:Music-Paper Mario Category:Mountains Category:Location